Kuende Tanui
Name: Kuende Tanui Age: 32 Organization: Rebel Statistics Personality: Protective, Determined, Critical, Assertive Ability: Empathic Mimicry Occupation: Rebel Agent Gender: Female Sexuality: Mun's Choice FC: Lupita Nyong'o Background The Tanui family had many abilities in their bloodline, and after many years, Kuende was born. The youngest of three siblings, she grew up knowing she would someday be special like the rest of her family. But year after year passed, and Kuende hadn’t even shown the slightest possibility of an ability. Her brothers could do all of these extrodinary things- in secret or around family, of course- and Kuende became reclusive and jealous that she was 12 years old and was the only one without an ability. It felt like a disgrace to her name, her family. A miracle happened after her 13th birthday though. She was carrying to the market the fish her and her brothers had caught that day, and whilst they were joking with one another, she began to levitate, nearly dropping the days catch. Her eldest brother caught it using his ability, and the other one tried to pull Kuende back to the ground. It was a cause for another celebration, as after so many years, she had finally developed her own ability. After this incident, Kuende had developed her other abilities at a rapid and worrying pace. Her family was unsure of what was going on, and didn’t have anything other than family history to go off of. By the end of age 13, Kuende no longer attended public school, and had to juggle learning and managing the abilities of flight, telekinesis, healing, pyrokinesis, and phasing. She’s not sure where the healing came from, but she does know that over the years she has used it many times for many reasons. Though different abilities have come and gone, that one has stayed, and as Kuende grew older, she decided to go into the medical field. For many years, she was a registered nurse and loved her job. She was able to help out with small things now and again with her abilities, though she used it very sparingly, and only with dire cases. Her life continued this way for many years, until Claire revealed Specials to the world. The Kenyan government did not react well, and it wasn’t long before her family was coming under fire. Kuende had a vision of her family dying, and she went to contacting REBEL, an organization she’d heard about now and again. With the aid of REBEL she was able to get her mother, herself, and older brother out of the country. Unfortunately, her father and brother perished when their town was ravaged by Hunters. Kuende was bitter, but instead of remaining bitter, she resolved to aid REBEL so that no other families would have to deal with the losses she and her family endured. She is one of the more mobile REBEL members, as she is multilingual, and has many abilities. Notes * Her name is Kuende Akina, meaning “evolution” “relations” which can be roughly interpreted as “Evo Family”. * Has a limit of 5 abilities. * Will lose abilities if she loses connection to the ability. Mostly if she accidentally picks up a new ability or begins finding one dull or useless. * Some abilities drain her severely, like healing and precognition. * Her current abilities are healing, precognition, telekinesis, and technopathy. * Speaks English, Luo, Swahili, and Urdu Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Rebel Category:Empathic Mimicry